


My Heart Is So Lost Because You Took It With You

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Noel - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun, Noel Arifesinde evden uzaktadır o yüzden Jongin sap, iğrenç ve hantal davranmaya karar verir.***Noel arifesi beni bulacakAşk ışıklarının parladığı yerdeNoel için evde olacağımRüyalarımda bile olsa





	My Heart Is So Lost Because You Took It With You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Heart Is So Lost Because You Took It With You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531200) by seisdemayo. 

‘**Noel için evde olacak mısın?’ (Jongin)**

_*Eğer benim orada olmamı istersen.*_ (Sehun)

**‘Seni özledim.’ (Jongin)**

*_Aynı şekilde hissetmediğim bir günüm bile geçmedi.*_ (Sehun)

Jongin gülümsedi.

**‘Yüzünü görmek istiyorum.’ (Jongin)**

Dudaklarında bir somurtmayla yazdı ve Sehun’un başını hayır anlamında salladığını hayal edebiliyordu. Aslında Sehun’un neredeyse kabul etmeyebileceğini biliyordu. Neredeyse.

Telefonun ekranında Sehun’un fotosu belirip çalmaya başladığında telefona boş boş baktı bir süre.

Heyecanlanarak yatakta oturdu ve üçüncü çalışta cevapladı.

Sehun’un yüzü ekrandaydı ve Jongin onun telefonu yüzünden uzak tuttuğundan ofiste değil dışarıda olduğunu görebiliyordu. Genellikle, Sehun’la telefonu masaya dayalıyken ve Sehun patronunun istediği bir şeyi yaparken görüntülü görüşürdü.

“Dışarıda mısın?” Düşünmeden söyleyivermişti, sanki ilk fark ettiği buymuş gibi.

“Evet. Ayak işleri.” Sehun başını hafifçe salladı ve bir süre dikkati dağılmış gibi göründükten sonra telefonundaki Jongin’e baktı. “Ne istemiştin?”

Jongin utanmaz bir şekilde gülümsedi ve yatak başlığına yaslandı. “Seni özledim.”

“İki kere söyledin.” Diğeri sabırsızca söyledi ama Jongin saklamaya çalıştığı gülümsemesini görmüştü. Sonra Jongin’in aklına bir düşünce geldiğinde küçük bir gülümseme dudaklarını süsledi.

“Tatlım seni çok özledim, bilemezsin.” Jongin yüzüne üzgün ve umutsuz bir ifade yerleştirerek dramatik bir şekilde iç çekti. “Monggu ve ben seni uzun zamandır özlüyoruz, bu evde boş gibi hissediyoruz.”

Küçük kahve bir yavru köpek Sehun’un telefonunun ekranında belirdi ve sahibi arkasında dudak büküyordu. Sıkıca kapattığı dudaklarından bir kıkırdama döküldü. Düz ifadesini korumaya çalışıyordu ama başarısız oluyordu.

“Mmmwa.” Şaşkın sahibi küçük Monggu’yu abartılı seslerle öpüyordu.

“Şey tatlım, sen beni evde istediğin için Monggu’nun öpücüklerinle taciz edilmekten hoşlanmadığından eminim.” Sehun küçük oyununa devam ediyordu.

“Ama sen de eve gelmiyorsun.” Diğer hattan sızlanma geliyordu ve Sehun ekranı öpmenin eşiğindeydi çünkü o yüze karşı konulamazdı. Toplumda olduğu ve bu kadar kolay görünmek istemediği için kendini durdurmak zorundaydı.

“Biliyorsun, senin, benim ve Monggu için çalışıyorum çünkü ailemizin mutlu olmasını istiyorum.” Dudaklarından neredeyse bir kahkaha dökülecekti ama ciddiyetini koruyordu. Ve yeterince iyi değilmiş gibi yüzünü de buruşturdu.

“Bebeğim, beni özlemedin mi? Her zaman yalnızım. Bu oda geceleri sarılacak birisi olmayan benim gibi biri için çok soğuk ve büyük. Kalbim kaybolmuş gibi; burada değil çünkü sen onu yanına aldın.” Sehun onun devam etmesine izin verdi. Jongin sanki orada bir boşluk varmış gibi kalbini tutarak sıktı.

“Terk edildim ve bana kalan tek şey senin ve dudaklarının hayali. Sıcaklığının ve kucağının anısı. Ellerini ensemde birleştirmenin verdiği hissin hayali. Ve…”

Jongin durdu ve sırıttı. Sehun onun uygunsuz bir şey düşündüğünü anlamıştı. Yanakları hafifçe kızarmıştı.

“Seni özledim ve çok, çok, çok üzgünüm çünkü Noel geldi ve ben yatakta tek başına oturarak böyle önemli bir günde söz veremeyen birisini bekliyorum. Bu gerçekten çok ama çok yürek parçalayıcı değil mi? Her zaman telefonda arzusunu çektiğim sesin eve geleceğini söylemesini beklersin ama hayır o kişi çok, çok soğuk birisi çünkü onun için ölen birisi olsa bile o hiçbir şey yapmıyor.” Nefes almak için durdu ve yeniden devam etti. “Benim için endişelenme, ben iyi olacağım.”

Jongin sözlerini bitirdiğinde Sehun kahkahalara boğuldu. Diğerinin bedeni kahkahalarını durdurmak için titriyordu.

“S-sence de b-biraz a-abartmıyor musun Jongin?” Sehun kıkırtıları arasında söyledi. Birkaç kişi ona dönüp baktığında gülmesine engel olmak için avucunu ağzına bastırmak zorunda kalmıştı.

“Küçük konuşmam buz kaplı kalbine bir şey yapmadı mı?” Jongin ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Telefonu yüzünden uzaklaştırırken diğeri küçük Monggu’nun yanına gelerek onu okşamaya başladı.

“Seni çok özledim.” Monggu’nun karnını kaşırken ekledi.

“Ben de seni özledim.” Sehun gülmesini durdurunca cevapladı. “Şimdi, daha sonra işe sıkışmadan önce gitmeliyim. Noel’i ofiste geçirmek istemiyorum.”

Jongin’in yüzünde yeniden bir somurtma belirdi. “Tamam. Sevgilini görmezden gel ve projelerinle iyi eğlen.”

Jongin’in ekranından başka bir kahkaha duyuldu. “Çok eğlenmeyeceğim, eğer bu seni daha iyi hissettirecekse söz veriyorum.”

Evdeki olan yüzünü ovuşturdu ve aniden Sehun’a nazik ve içten bir ifadeyle baktı. “Seni gerçekten özledim. O yüzden yapabilirsen, lütfen eve gel.”

Cevap vermedi ama bunun yerine Sehun ona minnettar gözlerle baktı. “Seni seviyorum.”

“Seni seviyorum.” Bu her şeyi aniden daha da iyileştirmiş gibi Jongin gülümsemişti.

**********************

“Şimdi küçük Monggu annen burada yokken ne yapacağız, huh?” Jongin burnunu köpeğin burnuna sürttü ve ona yatakta sokuldu.

“Ona sakın annen olduğunu dediğimi söyleme.” Sessizce güldü ama iç çekmeyle sonlanmıştı. Oturmuş Monggu’yu kucağında tutarken düşüncelere gömülmüştü.

***********************

Birkaç saat sonra Jongin rahat yatağında saat 12’yi vurduğunda yiyeceği yemek için güzelce hazırlanmış bir halde uzanıyordu. Özel olaya kendini hazır hissetmek için duşta uzun bir vakit geçirmişti. Tıraş makinesini alarak yüzündeki sakalları temizlemişti. Kendi kendine gülümsedi. Noel 2 saat içindeydi ve iyi bir güne pasaklı kıyafetlerle girmek istememişti.

En azından Sehun’un memnun olabileceği birisi olmak istemişti. Çirkin ya da kirli kıyafetleri var değildi, öyle değildi. Sehun’un gurur duyabileceği ve yorucu işiyle evden uzak olmasına rağmen her gün eve gelmek isteyeceği birisi olmak istiyordu.

Çünkü ne kadar çok derse desin, onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini ve onun için kendinden ne kadar çok vazgeçtiğini Sehun’un bilmesi yeterli değildi.

**************************

O gece çok soğuk geçiyordu ve Jongin ısıtıcıyı açmıştı ama o hâlâ yatakta oturarak ellerini birleştirmişti. Noel’e birkaç dakika kalmıştı ve neden hâlâ hareket etmediğinden emin değildi. Şimdi yemek hazırlamalı mıydı? Yemek odasında hazırladığı masadaki mumu yakmalı mıydı? Monggu oradan oraya koşturuyordu; bedenine sevimli bir pembe kuşak bağlanmıştı çünkü Jongin sevimli olacağını düşünmüştü. Monggu da Noel için heyecanlanmış gibi görünüyordu.

Telefonuna hızlı bir bakış Jongin hâlâ umut ediyor anlamındaydı. Papyonunu düzeltti ve yakasındaki kırışıklıkları kontrol etti. Basit bir ceket ve kravatla saçları yukarı dikilmişti halde muhteşem görünüyordu. Aynaya baktı ve saat yavaşça 12’ye gelirken kendi yansımasına gülümsedi.

Salonda küçük bir ‘ding’ sesi duyuldu, Noel olduğunu haber veriyordu. Gece fark etmiş gibi rüzgar esmişti ve çıkan ses cama çarparak Jongin’i biraz rahatlatmıştı. Monggu ayağının dibinde havladı ve onu kucağına aldı.

“Mutlu Noeller Monggu!” Öptükten sonra onu ceketine soktu. Başı ceketinin son düğmesinin oraya yaslanmıştı ve tüyleri ceketine dağılmıştı.

Kapı çalıyordu. Monggu cevap olarak havladı ve Jongin onu tutamasaydı kucağından atlayarak kapıya koşturacaktı. Kapı yeniden çaldı.

Jongin’in adımları aceleciydi. Yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtışla kapının önünde durdu. Sonra kapıyı açtı.

“Neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?” Sehun kapı açıldığında sızlandı ama Jongin’in neşe saçan gülümsemesine karşılık verdi. “Mutlu Noeller!”

Sehun botlarını çıkardı ve elini kaldırarak kocaman büyük bir kağıt torbayı gösterdi. “Beni aradığında sana ve Monggu’ya alışveriş yaparken aldım bunu.”

Gözlerini yaramazca devirdi.

“Oh yani bu yüzden dışarıdaydın?” Jongin şaşırarak sordu, Sehun içeri geçsin diye kenara kaymıştı.

“Evet. Sen her zaman çok önemlisin.” Sehun boynundaki atkıyı çıkardı ve Jongin’e vererek asmasına izin verdi.

Sehun hediyeleri masaya koyduktan sonra yüzü parlayarak Jongin’e döndü. Şöyle bir görünüşüne baktı; kelimeleri tükenmişti. Onun böyle bir gayret sarf ettiğini gördüğünde mutlu olmuştu.

Jongin yanına geldi ve elleri hızla Sehun’un belini bulurken Sehun’unkiler boynuna dolanmıştı; dudaklarından rahatlatıcı bir iç çekiş döküldü.

“Mutlu Noeller Sehun.”

“Sana da Jongin.” Ve Jongin aralarındaki boşluğu kapattı. Dudakları diğerinin dudaklarıyla şekilleniyordu, etraflarını saran soğukluğu yok ediyordu ve şimdi nefesleriyle ısınmıştı. Jongin alt dudağını dudakları arasına alarak öpücüğü derinleştirirken, soğuk Noel akşamında paylaştıkları sıcak öpücüğe kalbindekileri döküyordu. Birisi nefes almak için geri çekildi ama bir saniye sonra yeniden tutkulu bir öpücükle birleştiler.

Jongin’in eli Sehun’un geniş tişörtünün altından içeri daldı ve teniyle olan teması Sehun’un omurgasında ürpertilere neden olmuştu. Jongin’in elinin soğukluğundan hafifçe ürpermişti ama avucu sırtına değdiğinde durmuştu ve Sehun Jongin’i kendine daha çok yaklaştırmıştı sadece. Diğeri ateşlenen öpücükle emmeye çalışırken dili neşeyle Jongin’inkiyle dans ediyordu.

Sehun karnında gıdıklanma hissi hissettiğinde ikisi içinde biraz fazla ateşli hale gelmişti. Jongin’in eli tişörtünü yukarıya kaldırmıştı ve aşağıda neler olduğunu anlamak için ayrıldıklarında ikisi de gülmeye başladılar. Monggu aralarından kafasını uzatmıştı ve hapsolduğu Jongin’in ceketinden kaçmaya çalışıyordu.

Sehun güldü ve Monggu’nun seviyesine, Jongin’in karnına eğildi. “Oh hayır Monggu. Özür dilerim.

Monggu’yu Jongin’in ceketinden çıkardı ve onu göğsüne yaklaştırdı. “Bizim küçük bebeğimiz nasılmış? Baba sana iyi baktı mı?”

Jongin bu yoruma utandı ve Sehun’un onu açıkça baba olarak ifade etmesine kızardı. Aklına onu bir kereliğine anne diye seslenmeyi not etti ve güldü.

Bu Sehun’un ilgisini çekmişti, Monggu'yu öpmeyi bıraktı ve Jongin’e baktı. “Neye gülüyorsun?”

“Hiç.” Jongin Sehun’un çenesini parmaklarıyla kavradı ve kaldırarak onu kendine çekti. “Çok sevimlisin.” Burnunu öptü.

“Sen de öylesin mi demeliyim?”

Jongin yeniden güldü ve Monggu’yu elinden aldı. “Hayır.” Monggu’yu masaya bıraktı.

“Seksi olduğumu söylemeni istiyorum.”

Sehun hıhladı ve ciddi olduğunu görünce ifadesi değişti.

“Cidden mi?” Bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Jongin’in ona uygunsuz bir şekilde baktığını fark etti. Jongin onu öpecek kadar yaklaştığında Sehun’un avuçları onun düz göğsüne koyulmuştu. “Yemek yedin mi?”

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. “Yemeğimi bekliyordum.”

“O zaman hadi-“

“Çok geç kaldı, çok açım ve şu anda duramam.” Jongin kendini Sehun’a bastırdı ve dudaklarını kavradı. Monggu bir şeye havlıyordu ama onu görmezden gelerek Sehun’un gerilemesine neden olacak kadar sertçe öpüyordu onu.

Her şey çok çabuk olmuştu. Başta sadece hareket ederek birbirlerini tadıyorlardı. Bazen Sehun öpücüklerinin içine gülümsüyordu. Çok nazik değillerdi ama asla incitecek kadar zorlayıcı değillerdi. Jongin güvenlik ve maceranın karışımıydı. Sürprizlerle doluydu ve bunların hepsi her seferinde ona memnuniyet hissini veriyordu.

Yataklarına düştüğünde Sehun nefesini tutmuştu, tişörtü çoktan çıkmıştı ve geriye kalanlar Jongin’in pantolonuyla kravatıydı. Açık tenli olan kravatından kavrayarak onu kendine çekti ve başka bir tatlı öpücük için buluştular.

“Beni sevdiğini ve sonsuza kadar seveceğin kişi olacağımı söylemeni istiyorum.” Jongin Sehun’un çene hattını öperken fısıldadı, kulağına tatlı sözleri fısıldıyordu ve yanağını burnunu sürtüyordu. Senin için ne ifade ettiğimi ve biz beraberken benim için ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini bana göstermeni istiyorum.”

Elleri karnında yumuşak teni okşuyordu ve Sehun gözlerini hisle kapatmıştı. “Benimle olamadığın her bir gün ne kadar acı çektiğini duymak istiyorum ve senin zorlukların üstesinden gelmeni sağlayan öpücüklerimi özlediğini bilmek istiyorum.”

Jongin başını Sehun’un boynuna gömdü ve oradaki hassas teni emdi. “Benim hakkımda hissettiğin her şeyi söylemeni istiyorum.” Jongin mırıldanırken Sehun’un parmakları saçlarına dolanmıştı.

“Çünkü ben sana, senin hakkında hissettiğim her şeyi anlatmaya hazırım. Bilmek istediğin her şeyi ve söylenemeye ihtiyacın olan her şeyi. Sana her şeyi söyleyeceğim, tek bir şeyi atlamadan.” Jongin Sehun’un dudaklarını yeniden buldu ve o anlığına öpücüğün içinde kayboldular. Ayrıldıklarında aralarında ince bir salya çizgisi oluşmuştu; Jongin başparmağıyla sildi ve hafifçe dudağını okşadı. “Seni seviyorum. Seni çok seviyorum ve ben-“

Sehun dudaklarını yeniden hapsettiğinde sözleri kesilmişti ve bu sefer sahip olduğu tüm duygularla öpüyordu, Jongin ruhunun onu terk ettiğini hissediyordu.

“Sana böyle şeyler söyleyemem.” Sehun sonunda cevap verdi, doğru kelimeleri arıyordu. Jongin’in alnı şaşkınlıkla kırışmıştı ve Sehun’un parlayan gözlerine baktı. Gözyaşı mıydı onlar? Neden? Sevinçten? Üzüntüden? Suçluluktan? Onun için miydi çünkü o Sehun’a her şeyini verirken Sehun karşılık veremiyor muydu?

“Sehun-“ Jongin söze başladı ama Sehun onu susturmak için çenesini öptü.

“Sana bunların hepsini söyleyemem… çünkü sana karşı olan hislerimi kelimelere dökmek bir ömür sürer. Her yerdeler; bana bir hayat veriyorlar ve her gün karşılaştığımız zorluklara karşı direnmemi sağlıyorlar. Yapamam…” Sehun gözlerini kaçırdı, şimdi gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu. Durakladı.

“Seni seviyorum.” Sehun Jongin’in dudaklarına karşı fısıldadı, diğeri üzerine tırmanarak kolunu Sehun’un başının yanına koymuştu. “Ve kalbimdekileri kelimelere dökme yeteneğim olmayabilir ama sana hareketlerimle cevap vereceğime söz veriyorum. Tüm hayatım boyunca.”

Jongin’in boynuna burnunu sürttüğünü hissetti. Yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleşti ve Jongin’in de gülümsediğini biliyordu. Bir çift dudak adem elmasının üzerinde durmuştu. “Şimdi başlayabiliriz.”

Odalarında bir kıkırdama duyuldu ve Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Evet.”

Jongin çıplak görkemliliğin içine gömülmeden önce Sehun başını tutarak gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Teşekkürler. Beraber olduğumuz bu şeyler için.” Jongin’in bunları daha önce söyleyememesini sevimli bulmuştu ama seni seviyorum’larla devam etmişti. Neşeyle burnunu ısırdığında diğeri yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

“Şimdi, akşam yemeğim hazır mı?”

Sehun kaşlarını oynattı. “Çoktan hazır.”

*************************

Beraber geçirdikleri en iyi Noel’di. Gece yarısından iki saat sonra beyaz örtünün altında sırt üstü uzanıyorlardı. Bedenlerindeki ter parıltıları gecelerinin nasıl geçtiğinin kanıtıydı. Jongin hızla solurken Sehun’u kendine çekti.

“Jongin.” Sehun konuştu, sesi yorgunluktan dolayı biraz çatlak çıkmıştı ama sanki soracağı bir şeyi yeni hatırlamış gibi ses tonu merak doluydu.

“Hmm?” Sersem gibi cevapladı, karnındaki küçük daireler aklını çeliyordu.

“Bu sabahki neydi?” Diğeri hareket ederek pozisyonunu değiştirdi, şimdi yüz yüzelerdi.

Jongin zayıfça gülümsedi, belli ki baya yorgundu.

“Uzun bir süre birbirimizi hiç görmemişiz gibiydi sesin? Bilgin olsun diye söylüyorum işten sonra her gün ben eve geliyorum. İçine ne kaçtı senin?” Sesinde öfke değil eğlence vardı.

Jongin’in yüzünde çocuksu bir gülümseme belirdi. Bizi sevimli yapışkan bir çift gibi gösterecek küçük bir Noel draması yapmak istedim sadece.”

Sehun kendine en yakın olan yeri, pelvisini çimdiklediğinde şaşkınlıkla zıplamıştı. Hemen orasını ovuşturdu.

“Neden şaşırtıcı taktiklerle dolu bir adamsın?”

“Sevmedin mi?”

“Hayır.”

“Ama yine de bana ayak uydurdun!”

“Ama beni kalp kıran kişi olarak gösterdin.”

“Sevdiğini kabul et gitsin.”

“Sevmedim.”

“Neden Sehunnie’min rol icat ettiğini anlamıyorum.”

Başka bir çimdik, bu seferki hazinesine tehlikeli derecede yakındı.

“Ow! Oh bir fikrim var. Bir dahakine doktor-hasta deneyelim mi?”

“Yemin ederim Jongin-“

“OUUUUUUUUCH, penisim!”

“Oh canıma değsin!”

“Yani BDSM teması istiyorsun, huh?”

“KIM JONGIN!!!!!”

“Ouch!!! Kahrolası bu çok acıttı!!”

****************************

Ertesi sabah Jongin, Monggu’nun dün geceden beri neden havladığını anlamıştı. Onu masanın üzerinde unutmuştu ve kendi başına aşağıya inemiyordu. Çift onun masanın üzerinde acınacak bir şekilde kıvrılmış uyuduğunu gördü.

“Oh hayıııırr, benim küçük Monggu’m. Kötü baba!”

“Oh hayır, Monggu-ah. Anne bana kızgın.” Baba dudak büktü.

Monggu titreyerek uyandı ve dört ayaküstüne kalkarak Sehun’un üzerine atladı.

Jongin’in gülümsemesi genişlemişti. Asla sesli dile getirmemişti ama onların sonsuza kadar oynamasını istediği bir rol vardı.

Bir aile.

Sevimli küçük kuşak Monggu’nun üzerinden düştü ve Jongin onu yerden aldı.

“Mutlu Noeller.” dedi.

Gerçekten de Mutlu Noelleriydi.

_ _

_ **The END.** _

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> *****(Ç/N: “BDSM" kısaltması bondage ile disiplin ("bondage and discipline"; B&D ya da B/D), hakimiyet ile teslimiyet ("dominance and submission"; D&S ya da D/s) ve sadizm ile mazoşizm ("sadism and masochism"; S&M ya da S/M) öğelerinin birleştirilmiş halidir. Bir çeşit cinsel ilişki türü.)****


End file.
